His Point of View
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Yuta's thought about this complicated matter that happened around him. Love is such a cruel and complicated thing. / SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9 /R&R?


Okay, I watched Kiznaiver ep 9 yesterday and it was SUPER DEPRESSING I wanna cry

So I poured my thoughts of that episode as Yuta's pov in this fic, this is my first Kiznaiver fic please be easy on me

CONTAINS SPOILERS. Possible OOC. Grammar mistakes.

And I ship Katsuhira/Sonozaki :'D No offense to Katsuhira/Chidori shipper

* * *

Kiznaiver isn't mine ofc cri

* * *

.

.

.

Hello, I'm Yuta. I'm here merely as an observer.

But man, this is really frustrating.

At that time where they displayed us the conversation between Katsuhira-kun and Sonozaki-san, I had a hunch that someone might get hurt. Then right after that, BZZZTTT, a stinging pain was shared to us. No doubt, it was from Chidori-san.

" _I can't win… I can't win from Sonozaki-san."_

She muttered all that while crouching down on the floor in defensive stance. That's the kind of stance when you want to run away from pain the most, I feel bitter, but to be frank she shouldn't play the victim here because it's not like Sonozaki-san stole Katsuhira-kun from her or something.

She was the one who wasn't brave enough to confess.

Hell, who am I kidding.

Tenga, too, after seeing her reaction he immediately went on rampage. He destroyed the projector then told us to run towards the gymnasium to stop them.

But what should be stopped?

If Katsuhira-kun really does like her, or at least always thinking about her, then isn't it wrong for us to force Katsuhira-kun?

I don't want to, to be honest. Looks like Nico-san and Chidori-san were left behind too. I sighed, love sure is complicated. Seeing the guy she likes acted like that for another girl, how did she feel? That girl, Nico Niyama.

We finally reached the gymnasium together and the first thing we saw was the scene of Katsuhira-kun holding Sonozaki-san. She already said that she couldn't breath, but he still held her. She already pushed him once, but held her once again. He kept holding her until the pain hit our chest again.

Chidori-san must have it really hard, she must be wanting to cry right at that moment but she tried to restrain it and run away instead. I felt bad for her, I really did, the pain in my chest allowed me to feel her heartache too so I could understand.

Having an unrequited love for so long just to see your crush holding another girl, I would never doubt the pain I felt. Chidori-san did nothing wrong, no one can stop love from blooming.

But still, the way Tenga forced Katsuhira-kun to go after Chidori-san was not right at all. He even asked, _"Why?"_ The hell, will Katsuhira-kun know what he should do after he caught up to her?

Tenga should just do it himself though, knowing she is the girl of his dream. But he didn't, he sacrificed his feelings and forced the other guy instead—

—Making Katsuhira-kun to went further into confusion too.

Meanwhile, Nico-san bit her lower lip at the sight of angry Tenga. He was shaking Sonozaki-san non-stop. I tried to stop him, he shouldn't be violent to ladies!

After all, as I said earlier, it wasn't her fault.

Or anyone else's fault in this case.

Love is such a cruel and complicated thing to be existed in this world.

Then Nico-san cried, telling Tenga to stop but right after that Sonozaki-san just went straight stating the fact that Nico-san likes Tenga. Well Sonozaki-san, I tried so hard for not hating such a beautiful girl like you but you are still a bitch 'till the end I see. Okay then.

Nico-san went while crying, who wouldn't though? After having someone to read your feelings out loud right in front of the person you like. But heck, why does everyone really like to run!?

" _Hold me."_

The stinging pain came back with words this time, it was weird, it felt even more suffocating than before.

" _Hold me, Kacchon."_

The voice must be Chidori-san's.

" _Hold me, Kacchon. Just like what you did to Sonozaki-san."_

This is bad. Knowing Katsuhira-kun's personality he must be hugging her immediately, but if he did that it will look like he was playing with her feelings. Moreover, Chidori-san is a hardcore tsundere.

My guess was right, Chidori-san became more hurt than before. Tenga raged at Katsuhira-kun and just punched him with all his might, so many times. Ouch dude, please remember the pain is not Katsuhira-kun's only now.

"So w _hat if I like Chidori!?"_

He said it. He said it in frustration. Chidori-san looked shocked too but suddenly I felt the pain came again. It wasn't physical pain from Tenga's punch.

" _Then give him to me."_

It was Nico-san's pain.

" _If you don't like him then give him to me."_

The pain was so strong, it was crushing me—no, crushing us. When Tenga went on beating Katsuhira-kun up, when Nico-san's heart screamed, when Honoka-chan agreed to Nico-san's heart that we couldn't be friends, I thought the pain in my heart would kill me.

After that we all collapsed to the ground, saying "It hurts… It hurts."

Even though we're connected but why did it make us understand less?

Chidori-san and Nico-san should just confess their feelings rather than being broken by it.

But heh, I'm in no place to say that kind of thing.

For I, can't even say those words to the person I like.

We are all cowards in this matter.

.

.

.

end

* * *

Thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
